storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 14
|image1=File:SFSLogo.png |caption1= |released=TBA |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer |no_of_episodes=14 |previous= |next='' '' }} The fourteenth season of Stories From Sodor is an upcoming season. Episodes |01-3=Becky Overton Jacobacranmer |01-4=TBA |01-5=#01 |01-6=Darcy makes some mistakes on her first day, but she soon makes up for it when everyone sees what she can really do. Note: Adaptation of First Day on Sodor! |02-1=DarcySavestheDay1.png |02-2= |02-3=Michael White Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=Max and Monty's antics on a construction site can get them into trouble. Note: Adaptation of Deep Trouble. |03-1=LorenzoCGIPromo.jpg |03-2= |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=Lorenzo and Beppe visit Sodor. |04-1=MurdochSeason1.png |04-2= |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=A fed up James tricks Murdoch into taking his goods train. However, it is too much for the big engine and he ends up stuck in an overgrown siding. Note: Adaptation of Missing Murdoch. |05-1=SFSLogo.png |05-2=Off to University |05-3=Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=Jacob and his friends are soon going to start university and are preparing for it. |06-1=RebeccaandDiesel1.png |06-2= |06-3=Davey Moore ; Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Diesel plays a trick on Rebecca to try to get the other engines in trouble for a change. Note: Adaptation of Diesel Do Right |07-1=BulgyandBertie1.png |07-2=Bulgy and Bertie |07-3=Michael White Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#07 |07-6=Bulgy thinks that people should travel by bus instead of rail, until he learns that having so many passengers is not easy for the buses on their own. Note: Adaptation of Free the Roads. |08-1=BradySprite.png |08-2=Busy Brady |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#08 |08-6=Brady has a very busy day and rushes through all his jobs to make sure he can get it all done. |09-1=MountainEngineIllustration.png |09-2=Mountain Engines |09-3=Rev W Awdry Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#09 |09-6=Culdee returns from being overhauled. Note: Adaptation of Mountain Engines. |10-1=PercyandtheGoat1.png |10-2=Percy and the Goat |10-3=Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=A "Best Dressed Station" contest is being held across Sodor. However, as Percy is helping decorate Maithwaite station, a hungry ram is found at the station and the decorations are ruined. Note:Adaptation of Baa! |11-1=DuckandDonald3.png |11-2=Little Engines Can Do Big Things |11-3=Christopher Awdry Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Thomas, Duck, and Percy triple head the Express while Gordon and Henry are ill. Note: Adaptation of Triple Header |12-1=Rheneas'NewCoat1.png |12-2=Rheneas' New Coat |12-3=Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Rheneas gets a new coat of paint, but not in his usual livery. |13-1=DieselDisaster!1.jpeg |13-2=Diesel Disaster! |13-3=Davey Moore Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=The steam engines must all work overtime when a series of accidents put all of the diesel engines out of action, and they have to do all their work, as well as their own. Note: Adaptation of Steam Team to the Rescue! |14-1=Diesel'sNewFriend1.png |14-2=Coughs and Sneezles |14-3=Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=It is "Diesel Day" on Sodor. Note: Adaptation of Diesel Day! }} Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Belle * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Culdee * * * * * Catherine * * * Bulgy * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * The Grumpy Passenger * The Teacher * Albert's Wife * The Knapford Stationmaster * * * * * * Richard Hatt * * * * * * * * The Works Diesel Characters Introduced * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Patrick * * Alaric * The "Trucks" * Eric * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice * Shane Dooiney Locations * North Western Railway ** Richard Hatt's Office ** Brendam ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Vicarstown Diesel Sheds ** Diesel 10's Shed ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** McColl Farm ** Blue Mountain Quarry ** Vicarstown Yards ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Ulfstead Castle ** Knapford Yards ** Town Square ** Knapford ** Wellsworth ** Dryaw ** Maithwaite ** Ffarquhar ** The Three Way Road ** Wellsworth Hospital ** Vicarstown * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Culdee Fell Railway ** Devil's Back ** Culdee Fell Summit ** Culdee Fell Railway Engine Sheds ** Poll-ny-Chrink ** Kirk Machan * The Mainland Trivia * This season marks the first of several things: ** Darcy's first appearance ** The first appearance of Culdee and the Culdee Fell Railway since the miniseries. ** The first to feature and episode that is an adaptation of a Railway Series story since the miniseries. ** The first and only season of to feature less than 20 episodes, making it the shortest season to date. * This is the final season of . Category:Seasons Category:Season 14 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 14 Episodes